The Old Cemetery
The old cemetery is exactly that, an old, expansive cemetery in the heart of the city. The cemetery houses a great underground necropolis containing the burial sites for all the past members of the great houses along with the past mayors of the city and other such important individuals. The Cemetery also has a large section of nameless headstones. The cemetery is a place frequently patrolled by The Black Fist as it is a big target for high-game grave robbers. History Services Meta The following are various gravestones in the cemetery, you can roll a random one with a d12. # A pile of rocks with trident shaped wood jutting out of it. A small plaque of wood with hand carved lettering reads, “From whence we came.” # A large stone sarcophagus sits towering over the graves around it. The top is engraved to have the appearance of it’s inhabitant. It shows a man with a giant mustache and a wide grin. The man is wearing fine jewels and clothing. Along the sides of the stone coffin reads, “Smile in the face of death. Take all you can from this world.” # A weather worn tombstone sits in a foggy graveyard of similarly small gravestones. Barely legible in the smoothed stone reads, “There is nothing. I was nothing. I am nothing.” # A large gravestone sits on top of a small hill. On top of it a large angelic statue stands with a broken wing and weather stained face that makes it appear as though it was crying. Below reads, “Forever Vigilant.” # The graveyard is low and flat, almost featureless. All around you are rows of headstones in the shape of small, pointed obelisks that are knee high. Each displays a Roman numeral, counting the graves in ascending order. The one in front of you is unmarked, and doesn’t seem to be counted with the ones that come before and after it. # An old, gnarled, leafless tree winds it’s roots around a grave. Weeds and vines grow over the grave and around the wide, short tree. A stone plaque that has become part of the tree’s trunk reads, “In The End, It Overtakes Us All.” # A large, ovular, natural stone as tall and wide as a man stands overtop of a grave. Towards the top of the stone is a round hole at head level, about five inches in diameter. Around the hole are faded arcane runes. A low whistle can be heard as wind blows through the cavity in the stone. # A cement headstone reads, “May you find your way in the darkness.” A rusty, dirty lantern hangs on an iron hook, lighting the grave. The flame doesn’t look like it’s been tended to lately, and all mundane attempts to extinguish the light fail. # The headstone of this grave is more of a small statue than a gravestone. It depicts a kneeling, robed figure holding a large bowl on it’s back. Along the inside of the bowl reads the inscription, “Wash It Clean.” # A squatting stone gargoyle sits over an unmarked grave. It has two red jewels for eyes and a snarling maw. Every night the gargoyle disappears, and every morning it is found again, but in a slightly different pose than before. # A dirt grave is outlined in stone bearing arcane inscriptions. Iron bands wrap over the grave, as if it was a cage designed to keep it’s occupant from leaving. The headstone reads, “Beware,” and a brass bell hangs from it’s side with a metal rod descending down into the grave. # A small metal cylinder sits half a foot tall at the head of the grave. Floating in the air inches about the cylinder is a crystal the size of a man’s forearm. It glows a dim, flickering blue. When touched the crystal brightens and floats up to head height of the creature that touched it. It gives off a low hum, and after touched it sounds three long notes that can be heard throughout the graveyard. Category:Locations Category:Utilities